Give Me an Explanation
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: CHAP 1 IS UP! Terlalu banyak enigma di balik dinginnya sikapmu. Kau membiarkanku menyusurinya sendiri. Sepandai itukah sandiwara yang kau lakoni? Secerdik itukah kau menutupi segalanya, bidak-bidak penting kau kuasai. Topeng itu... kumohon lepaskanlah. Potongan puzle akan segera terkumpul, semua akan terkuak. Namun, mungkinkah kita masih bisa bersama? / Sequel of Untuk Apa?


Sebelumnya Nami mau ngucapin Thanks utk fans SS yg udah mau bantu Nami, ngritik karya Nami, seneng rasanya akhirnya ada jga yg mau ngritik hehe ^-^)

Nami jga mau klarifikasi, bagi yg udah bilang Nami lebay n alay, Nami gak bantah. Faktanya, Nami memang cukup alay n lebay, tapi perlu digaris bawahi, hanya utk seru2an aja. Yg gak suka, gak papa, Nami jga bisa serius. Tergantung kondisi.

Lanjut utk Sakura yg dibuat Nami jdi cewe cengeng, faktor dari lingkungan dan hasil pengamatan aja. Setegar apapun cewe pasti bkl Nangis jga, itu seperti proses utk jadi cewe yg tegar.

Oh y, knp kalian gk masuk sih, pas mereview? Kan jdi susah nge-blsnya, don't worry, guys. Nami gk bakal gigit kalian. So, kali ini tinggalkan jejak yg nyata y.

Yup, baiklah, sequel ini Nami buat utk menjawab alasan Sasuke gantungin Sakura, dan kebenaran tentang Sasuke, oh ya satu lagi, Nami gk mengharap fans SS merapat di Fic ini, Nami nulis lantaran Nami kepingin bkn utk dpt sanjungan ato apalah itu, sebenarnya ini Fic utk temen2ku yg suka pair ini. Jadi, Nami harap kalian bisa menyampaikan pendpt kalian scr baik2, akn lebih indah bila kita menuntun org dg cara baik2. Bkn.y gimna2, tp damai itu indah, sob. yup, langsung aja, check this out...  
Disclamer:  
Warning: AU, Sequel, Typo, Sakura disini aku sengaja bikin tipe orang yg ceria cenderung sesuai dg Goldarnya, yakni O. Sekali lagi Nami ingatkan, yg gk suka gk usah ngelirik, sampaikan kritikan anda dg lebih bijak.

* * *

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**  
 **Happy reading**

 **\- Where are you going? -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cukup sudah untuk airmatanya, aku bukanlah cewe lemah, aku ini cewe monster. Eh, bukan maksudku rupaku seperti monster, kalau itu sih, aku tentu tidak terima, maksudku aku memiliki kekuatan monster. Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi, cukup untuk kali ini aku menangis hanya karena seorang cowo. Astaga, kalau dipikir-pikir aku memalukan juga ya? Tapi... sudahlah, anggap saja itu ujian untuk jadi cewe yang tegar, akan aku tunjukan bahwa aku tidak kenapa-kenapa cuma gara-gara hal sepele seperti itu. Lihat saja Sasuke-kun. Aku akan memperlihatkanmu kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya. Kau akan menyesal Sasuke-kun. Sakura telah berubah, menjadi power ranger, eh maksudku cewe yang lebih tegar.

 **xxx**

Sejurus cahaya menyembul, perlahan bola besar keemasan itu mulai beranjak, menampakkan kuasanya. Seruan alarm menggema di langit-langit kamar. Tidurku terusik, segera sepasang kelereng emeraldku terbuka, mengerjap perlahan, lantas terduduk.

Malam ini, aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, sesaat melupakan masalah yang ada. Perlahan aku mulai mencoba merelakan, yang harus aku lakukan saat ini ialah, tetap hidup walau satu-dua batu mulai menggelinding, hendak menutup jalanku.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang, tak lupa mematikan alarm yang telah dengan baik hati membangunkanku. Hari ini apapun itu aku harus tetap semangat.

Menyabet handuk, lantas berlari-lari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Sapuan air hangat menyegarkan jiwaku, senandung kecil aku lantunkan, aku mulai menikmati ini. Lima belas menit berlalu, lekas bersiap-siap. Mengenakan seragam kebanggaan Akatsuki High School milikku. Surai merah jambu, aku biarkan tergerai indah dengan pita merah sebagai penghiasnya. Setelah yakin dengan penampilanku, aku bergegas turun. Menyambut ayah dan ibuku, yang aku rasa tak tahu apa-apa tentang masalahku. Kuharap akan selalu seperti itu, aku harus mampu menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Pagi, Ayah, Ibu!" seruku seriang mungkin, ternyata bila kita ikhlas semua akan lancar, nyatanya aku tak lagi merasakan sesak.

"Pagi, Sakura." balas ibuku seraya menaruh piring berisi beberapa lembar roti.

"Hahaha ini dia putriku yang manis. Pagi juga, Sakura!" jawab ayahku sambil mencomot selembar roti.

Aku cemberut, ayah selalu seperti itu, memperlakukanku seoalah-olah aku hanyalah seorang gadis kecil, padalah aku sudah remaja. Mungkin lain waktu aku harus membelikan dia kacamata minus kali ya? Atau kacamata kuda, biar lebih fokus menatapku. Syukur-syukur dia tersadar. Aku terkekeh pelan dengan pikiran anehku.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Pagi-pagi sudah senyam senyum tak jelas seperti itu?" guratan tipis di keningnya kian terlihat.

"Ibu ini bagaimana sih? Anaknya ceria, bingung. Anaknya nangis, khawatir. Anaknya marah, kena omel. Diam saja deh kalau begitu!" gerutuku tentu hanya candaan semata.

"Hahaha Ibumu mungkin kurang puas, Sakura!" balas Ayah.

"Kurang puas ngapain, Yah?" tanyaku mulai tertarik.

Ayahku memberi kode, keningku berkerut, lantas mengangguk, mencondongkan telingaku. Ayah mulai berbisik.

"Kurang puas dengan pertarungan gulat semalam, Sakura!" bisik ayahku sambil menahan tawa, aku hanya ber'oh lantas mangut-mangut.

"Hus apa-apaan ini? Main bisik-bisik tetangga. Sudah cepat sarapan!" oceh ibuku, lantas duduk di sampingku. Ketika ayah mulai sibuk berkutat dengan sarapannya, diam-diam ibu membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Jangan percaya dengan kata-kata ayahmu!" cepat-cepat aku mengangguk, sebelum urusan ini semakin panjang bila aku bersuara, walau itu hanya banyolan.

Usai sarapan, seperti biasa, aku berangkat dengan sepedaku, walau sudah sering kali ayah dan ibuku ingin mengantarku, tentu aku tetap kekeuh menolak. Aku ingin menikmati segala pemandangan yang tak kudapat dengan hanya duduk manis di dalam mobil.

Lima belas menit, aku sampai di sekolahku. Seperti biasa, sahabat kuningku, spongebob eh salah maksudku Ino, menyambutku dengan heboh setibanya di kelas. Sebenarnya bukan kuning sih tapi pirang, yang kuning itu Naruto. Ah sudahlah, suka-suka aku menyebutnya.

"Ada apa, Pig?" ujarku setenang mungkin, mengambil duduk di sebelahnya seraya meletakkan ranselku yang lantas menatapnya dengan malas.

"Forehead, kamu tahu tid—?"

"Tidak!" jawabku cepat. Kulihat Ino mulai geram, aku terkekeh melihat ia yang mulai naik pitam.

"Iya-iya apa? Kamu mau bilang apa? Cepat ya, lima menit!"

"FOREHEAAAADD!" Aku kembali terkekeh, "Iya-iya, apa?" aku menyudahi tawaku.

"Kau itu menyebalkan ya, tapi ah sudahlah, begini-begini kau tetap sahabatku!"

"Cie...cie... yang baper yang baper, trims ya, Pick!" ujarku seraya mengedipkan mata, terkekeh pelan.

"Iya! Sudah ah, aku mau bilang juga," ia mulai komplain, "Iya, apa?" jawabku santai.

"Menurut gosip yang telah beredar, kau dan Sasuke-kun... putus! Apa itu benar?"

DEG,  
seketika aku membatu, bagaimana kabar ini bisa menyebar? Apa yang harus aku jawab? Aku mulai mengabaikan Ino yang menatapku dengan bingung.

"Forehead kau kenapa? Itu bohongan 'kan?" Aku hanya bungkam, bingung mau jawab apa? Bukan Ino namanya, jika ia tak bisa membuat rasa penasarannya terpuaskan.

Hingga jam pelajaran pun tiba, ia tetap menginterupsi ketenanganku, diam-diam berbisik, menayakan hal yang sama dengan yang tadi. Jika aku tak ingat guru yang mengajar di depan sana bukan . Sudah sejak dari tadi, aku ikat si kuning ini di tiang bendera.

"Sstt... sstt... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" bisik Ino sekali lagi, aku menghela napas pasrah.

"Iya, nanti aku cerita—!"

PLETAK  
Seketika kami langsung tegang. Sebuah penghapus melayang dihadapan kami.

"Sakura, Ino berdiri hormat menghadap bendera, SEKARANG!"

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, posisi hormat, mendongak, menantang kilauan sinar mentari. Ulah siapa lagi? Sahabat kuningku ini pastinya.

"Gara-gara kamu, Pig!" semburku.

"Kamu! Coba saja dari tadi kamu jawab, aku tidak akan heboh seperti tadi. Dan kita tak perlu dihukum!" Aku hanya mengumpat dalam hati.

Jengah dengan segala ocehan Ino yang mirip knalpot bocor trentengtengtengbrut, sudah mirip jin di iklan salah satu merk rokok tiiiittt di TV itu, bukan?

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, tepat saat itu, aku melihat Sasuke-kun masih menyelempangkan ranselnya di bahu kanan, ia menatapku sejenak lantas berlalu.

Anehnya ia melewati lorong untuk keluar sekolah. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia dihukum? Itu tak mungkin, dia bukan tipe cowo yang suka melanggar aturan seperti Naruto. Dia hendak kemana? Sepagi ini sudah izin? Sedetik selepas Sasuke, aku melihat Naruto berlari terburu-buru, "Woii, Teme. Tunggu!" teriak Naruto.

Segera aku memanggilnya, "NARUTO!" teriakku. Narutopun berhenti, lantas celingukan mencari orang yang memanggilnya, lantas terbelalak ketika tahu aku yang telah memanggilnya.

Aku tak terlalu jelas melihat ekspresinya, lantaran jarak kami cukup jauh, "Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku setengah berteriak.

Aneh, ia terlihat kikuk, bingung sendiri, "Ma-maaf, Sakura!" pamitnya yang lantas berlari kembali mengejar Sasuke.

Mereka terlihat aneh. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Yup, maaf jadinya multi-chapter, tapi pelan2 Nami bakal membongkar alasan dan kebenaran Sasuke. Mungkin menurut kalian OOC, tapi menurut Nami masih dlm karakter Sasuke. Dingin, tak banyak bicara, pandai menyembunyikan,yosh, minat review? Sok atuh neng, aak XD

 **_ Nami-Aika71 _**

 **Selasa, 4 Oktober 2016**


End file.
